Le dernier Bal
by Nourliana
Summary: OS. Le soir du Bal de Printemps. Ils sont deux. Ils s'appartiennent mais ne veulent plus se cacher. Ce soir, ils choisissent de tracer leur chemin de vie.
1. Le dernier bal

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici un OS léger sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **J'espère que vous allez appréciez.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des marches, un peu sur le côté. Les bras le long du corps, il vérifia consciencieusement les plis et le tombé de sa tenue. Il se devait d'être parfait ce soir, pour cette soirée qui allait profondément changé sa vie. Il le sentait.

Il risquait de perdre beaucoup mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'était pas qu'un nom de famille, que ses proches pouvaient utiliser selon leur bon vouloir, mais avant tout un homme, avec une identité bien à lui, qui voulait vivre sa vie.

Les premières demoiselles descendirent des escaliers, chacune magnifiquement vêtues. Pourtant, malgré leur beauté, elles ne lui faisaient aucun effet, il ne voyait que des jeunes sorcières banales, il l'attendait elle. Celle qui avait vu au-delà du nom de famille qui arrêtait tout le monde, qui avait vu au-delà du masque qu'il devait endosser pour correspondre à ce que la société attendait qu'il fut.

Elle l'avait vu lui, et depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Ils s'étaient reconstruits ensemble après des années de crainte, chacun ayant tellement perdu de lui-même que les masques devenaient impossible à porter. La reconstruction du château avait été la pierre angulaire de ce changement. Il avait décidé d'assumer ce qu'il était même si certains travers étaient contraires à ce qui était attendu de lui. Elle n'avait fait que sourire quand il lui avait fait part de sa décision. Comme si elle l'avait compris avant lui. Il n'en avait pas été étonnée : elle semblait le connaître mieux que lui-même.

Aujourd'hui, il l'attendait pour parachever ce qu'ils avaient commencé des mois plus tôt.

Et soudain elle fut là, au sommet des escaliers. Il se détendit et se mit un sourire. Un sourire immense qui lui fit mal aux zygomatiques. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle dont il avait fait le centre de son monde. Il l'admira. Ce n'était pas la robe qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble quelques semaines auparavant mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La sienne était encore mieux. Le bleu pâle et pourtant brillant de la soie faisait ressortir sa peau d'un blanc crémeux. La partie bustier, sans fioriture, lui allait comme un gant. Sur les hanches le voile de la robe commençait à s'évaser et tombait jusqu'aux chevilles en de fines pliures fluides. Il pouvait apercevoir le bout d'escarpins argentés pointer sous la robe.

C'était une princesse qu'il allait emmener au bal. Sa princesse. Il n'avait pas conscience que s'ils attendaient encore ils seraient en retard pour l'ouverture de la soirée. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, hormis la créature céleste qui se tenait devant lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, entourant son visage fin et faisant ressortir ses yeux noisettes. Ses lèvres rosées esquissaient un sourire timide, un peu maladroit. Ses joue arboraient une adorable teinte rosée qui trahissait sa gène d'être vue par tous. Ses yeux semblèrent chercher quelqu'un dans la foule et se rivèrent dans ceux de son futur cavalier. Son sourire devint alors beaucoup plus assuré quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Elle avait eu peur un bref instant qu'il ne soit pas là. Cette soirée était si importante pour eux.

Il le sentait. Tout son corps était tendu vers elle. Marche après marche, elle descendit. Lentement. Son regard était planté dans les yeux de son cavalier, qui rayonnait. Il voulait la rejoindre. Son visage avait envahi tout son champs de vision. Son coeur, son âme et son corps le lui hurlaient. Il essayait de se raisonner. Ce n'était pas convenable. Bientôt il pourrait, mais pas tout de suite. Pour quelques heures encore, il allait être ce que les autres attendaient de lui. Il se contint de son mieux mais elle avait déjà tout lu de son envie dans ses yeux. Ils passèrent tout leurs sentiments dans leur échange.

Arrivée au pieds de la dernière marche, elle le salua d'un léger signe de tête et il lui offrit son bras. Pas besoin de mot. Plus besoin.

Ensemble, ils se tournèrent alors vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Seulement, à ce moment là, ils quittèrent leur monde et réintégrèrent la réalité. Tout les autres couples étaient complets et beaucoup les regardaient. Ils semblaient sidérés, horrifiés. Certains semblaient même dégoûtés par le fait qu'ils aillent au bal ensemble. Aller à un bal avec quelqu'un voulait dire tellement. Ils entendaient des chuchotements à peine discrets, étaient désignés du doigt. Leurs tenues aussi semblaient être l'objet de nombre de commentaires. Ils échangèrent un regard et choisirent de les ignorer. Ce qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle serait pire. Mais cela non plus n'aurait pas d'importance. C'était eux contre le reste du monde.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Les Préfets-en-Chef, comme la tradition l'exigeait, prirent la tête des étudiants et entrèrent les premiers dans la salle. Comme pour chaque bal, elle était magnifiquement décoré. Le plafond magique reflétait le ciel clair d'une nuit d'été. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des plus petites rondes, plus intimes pouvant accueillir une demi-douzaine de convives. Des voiles légers aux tons clairs habillaient les murs et donnaient une ambiance légèrement champêtre à la soirée, ambiance renforcée avec les multiples bouquets présents sur les tables. Visiblement, le thème de la décoration du bal de printemps était le printemps lui-même et tout les sentiments positifs allant avec.

Ils se sourirent après avoir balayé la décoration du regard : ils avaient eu la même pensée. Un autre symbole de renaissance, de retour de l'espoir, d'un avenir plus lumineux. Eux-même étaient un symbole de cet avenir. Ils avaient tellement été détruits après la fin des combats, qui leur avait coûté leur adolescence, leur innocence… Ils avaient du tout réapprendre : oublier la survie pour apprendre à vivre, à aimer sans craindre la trahison à chaque pas.

Pendant que les couples se répartissaient dans la Grande Salle, ils purent voir une table réservée à des invités imprévus : les familles. Les jeunes sorciers rivèrent leurs regards sur les invités et certains ne purent s'empêcher de serrer les dents, certaines n'auraient même pas du avoir l'autorisation de venir. Ils méritaient plutôt d'être à Azkaban. La directrice était folle de les avoir autoriser à venir, peut-être pour illustrer l'esprit de réconciliation du printemps. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en parcourant la table des invités. Le moment de vérité allait arriver. Il se tendit, elle lui posa une main chaude sur le bras et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il la remercia du regard.

Ils en avaient discuté ensemble pendant des heures. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'était plus seul. Peu importe ce qui allait arriver, il allait l'affronter tête haute et pourrait enfin devenir l'homme qu'il s'était promis d'être. Pour elle. Pour eux et pour leur avenir.

Quand tout les jeunes sorciers furent entrés, la directrice annonça l'ouverture de la soirée et les premières danses. Il l'entraina avec un léger sourire sur la piste de danse où une valse légère retentissait. Il plaça les mains de sa cavalière aux bons endroits et ils commencèrent à danser. Ils se souriaient, les yeux dans les yeux, oublieux du reste du monde, mais restant tout de même assez conscients de leur environnement pour ne pas passer trop près de la table des invités. Ils voulaient profiter de leur soirée, leur première soirée officielle en tant qu'eux.

Pourtant, l'accalmie fut de courte durée. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte la piste de danse s'était rapidement vidée, les laissant visibles aux yeux de tous. Une chaise se renversa, le bruit retentissant dans toute la Salle, fit tomber un long silence. Tout les regards s'étaient tournés vers la table des invités et plus précisément vers la femme qui était à l'origine de ce bruit. Elle semblait terriblement furieuse, ses yeux rivés sur le dernier couple de danseur lançaient des éclairs, seule la main d'un homme assis à sa droite posée sur son bras semblait la retenir de se ruer sur la piste de danse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et regardèrent la femme, habillée d'une longue robe sorcière noire, qui les assassinait du regard. Il ne relâcha par la main de sa cavalière. C'était le moment. Il attendit que la femme commence à parler :

\- Comment oses-tu fréquenter un tel personnage ? Comment oses-tu te présenter vêtu ainsi ? Comment oses tu déshonorer ton rang et ta place dans la société ?

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la salle. Le visage, ordinairement impassible, de la femme était enlaidi par le dégoût. Sa posture ne laissait aucun doute sur l'émotion qui l'assaillait. Les professeurs et la directrice ne semblaient pas savoir comme réagir. Il resserra sa prise sur sa cavalière et répondit :

\- J'ose parce que c'est mon choix. J'ose parce que je ne suis pas qu'un nom, ni pour vous, ni pour la communauté sorcière. J'ose parce que j'ai perdu ce qui comptais réellement pour moi. Vous avez oublié quelque chose Madame. Je suis avant tout moi et quoique vous puissiez penser, je l'ai choisie. Elle est devenue mon monde. Ton monde vraiment ? Elle t'a pourri l'esprit ! Dis-lui, toi, fit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme qui la retenait toujours. Elle a raison. Tu n'es pas digne de tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi. Ton nom pouvait tout te donner… Je le rejette. Mon nom et vous-même n'avez été qu'une source de souffrance et de problèmes !

La salle était bouchée bée. Le silence était lourd. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Il s'agissait d'une soirée historique : deux membres connus et reconnus de la communauté sorcière s'affrontaient en public, chose qui ne se faisait pourtant pas chez les aristocrates. Les professeurs semblaient complètement perdus, ne sachant pas comment réagir à un tel comportement. Les autres familles présentes regardaient la femme comme si elle était folle et semblaient trop abasourdies pour réagir.

\- Puisque tu te comportes de façon indigne de ton rang et de ton éducation, que tu te complais à être en compagnie avec des gens qui nous sont inférieurs, tu ne mérites plus ta place dans notre famille.

L'assistance était sidérée. Evoquer de telles choses au cours d'un bal alors que les idées concernant l'idéologie du sang avaient été déclarées tabou était devenu un crime. L'homme, assis à côté de la sorcière furieuse, se leva et tendit sa main droite vers le couple. À son annulaire, tous pouvait voir une chevalière scintillante : une bague de Patriarche. Il fit se rasseoir sa voisine de table puis se mit à psalmodier d'une voix claire et ferme, audible dans toute la salle :

\- Ô magie familiale, j'en appelle à toi. Moi, Patriarche de la Maison de la famille Malfoy, renie celui qui fût jusqu'à aujourd'hui mon fils et Héritier, Draco Malfoy, lui enlève son nom et toutes les prérogatives qui vont avec, pour déshonneur envers sa Maison.

Un éclat de lumière eut lieu, signe que la magie avait acté la décision de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Maintenant que tu n'as plus de nom, te voilà mis au ban de notre communauté.

Le silence suivant cette phrase fût assourdissant et dura de longues minutes. Les deux danseurs étaient toujours sur la piste, les professeurs se regardaient ne sachant que faire, les jeunes sorciers étaient perdus et les autres invités étaient divisés entre deux camps : certains semblant satisfaits de la décision et d'autres clairement contre.

La jeune femme se mit alors à rire. Ce son joyeux parût totalement déplacé dans l'ambiance sombre qui s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle. Son ami se mit à sourire et ses yeux à briller. Un immense sourire lumineux que ses parents ne lui avaient jamais vu.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous remercie de cette décision. A présent, je peux vivre libre.

Le Patriarche Malfoy sembla être frappé par la foudre face à l'intensité de la reconnaissance qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la phrase de son fils. Il semblait comme habiter par une autre volonté, par un autre que le Draco qu'il connaissait.

\- Maintenant, je peux choisir ma vie. Je peux faire mes propres choix sans le poids de votre nom, ni de votre famille sur les épaules, sans l'idée de toujours avoir plus, de toujours être plus parfait. A présent, je peux enfin être un être humain. Alors merci.

Il se détourna de la tablée des invités, prit sa princesse dans ses bras, savourant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis s'agenouilla devant elle, l'arrière de sa veste de redingote s'étalant sur le sol :

\- Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon coeur. Tu es devenue mon monde. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais ce soir nous sommes officiellement nous et je ne suis plus un fils de, mais simplement moi. Simplement Draco. Je te le demande, Hermione Granger, acceptes-tu de m'épouser même si aujourd'hui aux yeux de la communauté sorcière, je suis un sans-nom, quelqu'un qui ne vaut pas plus qu'un cracmol ?

Sa cavalière avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle s'agenouilla jusqu'à faire face à son aimé.

\- Une nouvelle fois je te réponds oui.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, les mains jointes et se tournèrent face à l'assistance, médusée.

\- Alors nous nous marierons, et comme tu me l'as demandé j'accepte de devenir dès maintenant Draco Granger, ton futur mari.

A ce moment-là, la bulle éclata et un brouhaha énorme s'éleva. Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Beaucoup commentait la soirée, une majorité des réactions montraient à quel point les souvenirs de la guerre étaient encore très frais : ils ne seraient pas acceptés mais ils s'y attendaient.

Ils en profitèrent pour traverser discrètement la foule vers les grandes portes. Certains tentèrent de les attraper au passage, mais ils se dégagèrent facilement. S'ils restaient, cela pouvait dégénérer et ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Il serrait sa main dans la sienne, ne voulant à aucun prix la perdre. Sa future femme. Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Maintenant, ils allaient réellement pouvoir se mettre à vivre, sans plus se cacher.

Ce fût la dernière fois avant de longues années que l'assistance vit Hermione et Draco Granger. Néanmoins, ils restèrent dans les mémoires comme un symbole de réconciliation, un symbole de renaissance.

Parce que l'amour et la vie pouvaient vaincre les pires horreurs.

Parce que l'avenir n'est pas toujours sombre, et qu'il suffit d'y croire pour que la lumière revienne.

 **Reviews ? :)**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Ce post est utilisé pour les réponses aux reviews, mais je n'exclue pas de faire une suite à cette OS, peut-être sur les diverses réactions suscitées par l'existence d'un tel couple dans le monde magique.**

 **Swangranger** : Merci pour ton message. C'est très encourageant !

 **Hrakle** : Oh tu as posté ici aussi ! Décidément, mille mercis ! Le parring, j'ai pas mal hésité à le mettre, pour garder le mystère des personnages concernés. Au départ, je pensais à Harry au lieu de Draco, puis j'ai pensé à un Draco / Ginny, mais finalement j'aime beaucoup trop les Dramione pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Pour la fin de l'OS, j'admets oui avoir pensé à la situation actuelle. Malgré les diverses menaces pesants sur notre planète, il ne faut pas se renfermer sur soi et continuer à aimer.

 **Guest** : Merci. :)

 **Fleur d'Ange** : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! La vie est dingue, pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas non plus ? ^^ Pour le côté poétique, à l'origine, je voulais surtout écrire à quel point il l'avait dans la peau. :)


End file.
